Birthday Present
by Hold-my-tea
Summary: It's Moriarty's birthday and his just loves his newest toy. Even as a kid, he loved his toys but he would always break them. Now that Sherlock has become his toy, Jim has made a promise that he would break the detective, one way or another. (non-con, one-shot, This was a chat between me and a stranger on Omegle. If it was you, just PM me and I will give you credit)


Sherlock slowly awoke and blinked several times to try and adjust to the dim light in the room he was in. He looked around and noticed that he was tied to a chair with his hands behind him and his ankles tied to the legs of the chair. Gently tugging at the ropes, Sherlock knew it would be useless to try and escape them. The last thing Sherlock could even remember was walking home without alone then nothing, he suspected a drug may have been introduced into his system. With a sneer, Sherlock mumbled the only person who would this, "Moriarty..."

"Surprise~!" Jim shouted, striding into the small room, grinning like a child at Christmas.

Looking up, Sherlock felt a rush of pain through his head. Yes, there had definitely been a drug but it had mostly worn off now. Glaring at the criminal, Sherlock replied, "Not really. Who else would kidnap me?"

Jim shrugged. "True." He chuckled, stepping closer, his eyes taking in the gorgeous sight, the brilliant detective all tied up for Jim to do whatever he pleased with. "Oh, but no matter. Surprising or not, a present is a present. Did you know it's my birthday, Sherly?"

"Happy birthday," Sherlock says in a flat monotonous voice, "I assume I am the present you always wanted?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and tugged at the ropes once more before giving up, "I suppose I should go with the cliche questions... What are you going to do to me and where am I?"

Jim laughed. "Oh, but that would be telling. Needless to say, we're pretty far out of the way." He reached over to the table and grabbed a knife. "You know, I always was a naughty child, breaking my toys. Never really grew out of it... Oh, and you are the best toy ever, Sherly~ I'm going to have fun breaking you."

Showing no emotion, Sherlock eyed the knife. He had multiple ideas in which Moriarty would use that and none of which he was particular crazy about. Turning his attention back to Jim, Sherlock smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

Jim grinned, and leaned in, his face inches from Sherlock's. "You would, hm? Good, because I don't have to 'try'. I /will/ break you."

"Good luck with that," Sherlock replied as he kept the smirk. Sherlock leaned back in the chair to look at the lonely lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. He only did this to show defiance to Moriarty.

Jim's grin faded a little, and he leaned in and began cutting off Sherlock's clothes.

Sherlock showed no physical reaction other than closing his eyes but upon hearing the rip of the fabric, he became slightly afraid of what would happen. His face never betrayed how he felt.

Jim frowned. "Still playing the stoic, biting your tongue? Well, no matter. I'll have you reacting soon enough, even if it's only to scream." He promised, and finished cutting off Sherlock's pants, leaving him completely naked.

Sherlock felt exposed and with good reason. Sighing he hung his head so his chin rested against his chest. With his eyes trained on Jim but keeping his head down he asked, "So what's next? Going to carve your initials into my skin?" Sherlock wished he had kept his mouth closed, he didn't want to give the criminal any ideas.

"Wasn't planning to, but now that you have so helpfully pointed that out... Mm, that'd just be perfect. Thanks, Sherly, you're so clever." He laughed, and began to carve a J into Sherlock's chest.

Biting the inside of his mouth until the metalic taste of blood hit his tongue, Sherlock tried his best to not show anything but it was a losing battle. His tight jaw and tensed muscles showed his pain anyway.

"Oh, come now, pet. You don't have to hold back. Let it out." Jim whispered, right in Sherlock's ear, as he finished the M, and, for emphasis, slashed a shallow cut down the detective's torso.

Sherlock took a deep breath through his teeth but kept his eyes closed. The knife hurt but it would take much more than that to make him scream. Opening his eyes, Sherlock twisted his head away from the voice in his ear, "Nice try, but no cigar."

Jim smiled, undeterred. "Oh, is that a challenge, pet?"

Ignoring the name a second time, Sherlock turned to look back at Jim, "Maybe."

Jim laughed, pecking a kiss on Sherlock's lips and making a deeper cut, stabbing into Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock was shocked by the kiss which caused him to open his mouth slightly. He hoped that Jim wouldn't notice that because he knew Jim would have taken advantage of it. Upon feeling the knife dig into his shoulder, Sherlock groaned at the pain. It was the largest reaction he had given but it still wasn't a big one.

Jim smiled at his progress nonetheless. "My, my. Ten minutes and you're already giving up ground? This will be easier than I thought."

"A groan is far from being a scream, Moriarty," he thought about spitting on Moriarty just for fun. He didn't care what happened if he could just do something in return. Instead he just sat there, unmoving.

"True, but it's closer than total silence. And we're just getting started, love."

Sherlock's face twisted into a sneer at the newest pet name. Bringing the saliva to his mouth, Sherlock spit and it hit Moriarty square in his left eye. Smirking Sherlock basked in his shallow victory.

Jim wiped his eye and tilted his head to the side, staring at Sherlock. No glee or anger evident in his face, just staring. After a few minutes, he leaned in and kissed Sherlock roughly, forcing his tongue into submission, a hand moving down to grope his arse.

Sherlock tried to fight off the kiss but the most he got was his mouth away which left his neck completely exposed to the criminal.

Jim quickly attacked Sherlock's, nipping and sucking, drawing blood on more than one occasion.

Sherlock's breathing quickened and he knew it would only be a matter of time before his body gave in to the stimulus. His lips quivering, Sherlock let a tiny moan slip.

Jim smirked, liking the little sound, wanting to hear Sherlock make more. He slipped his hand in between Sherlock's legs and began palming him roughly.

Sherlock hated this man but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop him. He could feel himself giving in to the criminal, he was wanting more and he knew he would get it. Shutting his eyes, Sherlock tried to block everything out but another moan escaped. Taking a deep breath, Sherlock actually begged, "Jim, please. No."

Jim closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Oh yes, by all means continue. I love it when they beg." He said breathily, and moved up, straddling the taller man.

That made Sherlock stop begging immediately. He didn't want to satisfy this man, this spider, anymore than he had to. Staring at Jim, Sherlock's lips quivered but not in fear.

Jim ground against him, feeling Sherlock's arousal beneath him.

Sherlock took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Jim grind against him. Squeezing his eyes closed, Sherlock knew he wouldn't be able to hang on to his stoic facade much longer.

"Mm, are you slipping, Sherly? About to give in?" Jim murmured right in Sherlock's ear, then began kissing and nipping along Sherlock's neck while he ground against him, trying to push him over the edge.

Sherlock had finally had enough. He began to make a noise but it sounded strained. The noise finally escaped his lips and it would have only been audible to Jim if anyone else had been in the room, "M- more..."

Jim grinned. "Good boy." He praised, and climbed off of him. "For that, you get a special treat..." He said and quickly took Sherlock's length in his mouth.

Sherlock arched his back and leaned his head back. He wished he could grab onto something because he knew his wrists would be a bloody mess at this point from his constantly tugging to break free. Sherlock continued to moan as he felt Jim's tongue glide along his arousal, "Jim..."

"Mm, yes... say my name..." He groaned, growing aroused himself as he began deep-throating Sherlock, taking his entire cock into his mouth.

Sherlock began to buck his hips considering that was the only motion he could do while in the chair. He continued to moan Jim's name as he could feel his climax aproaching.

Jim continued sucking Sherlock off, allowing the hand that wasn't braced against the chair to reach down into his own pants.

With a final moan, Sherlock felt himself come into Moriarty's mouth. Sherlock knew he shouldn't have enjoyed it but he did. He really did and he felt disgusting because of it.

Jim came shortly after, panting, satisfied. "Ah, such a good boy. See you tomorrow." He chuckled, and left, locking the door behind him.

Sherlock hanged his head in shame. His chin rested against his chest and he immediately closed his eyes at what he saw. Looking down, his chin rested just above that dreaded JM on his chest. He had been branded so he was now Jim's property. Sherlock now knew, there wouldn't be an escape from this hell he was now in.

* * *

**A/N: The first chapter of this story's sequel is now up.**


End file.
